<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Out by melodramaticblonde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169248">Coming Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramaticblonde/pseuds/melodramaticblonde'>melodramaticblonde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Pride, Romance, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramaticblonde/pseuds/melodramaticblonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Peralta has known he was bisexual since he was eight years old when he first saw Die Hard and had a crush on both Bonnie Bedelia and Bruce Willis.  It was when Rosa came out and he gave realized the weight of keeping it a secret was crushing him. This is the story of Jake Peralta coming out as bisexual.</p><p>Also, I already released this on Wattpad under El-Ava.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz &amp; Jake Peralta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His cheeks turned red as blood rose to his cheeks in anger as he watched the man cuss out the couple. He had been on his way to work when he saw two girls being berated by a man. He started to jog towards it as the argument became even more heightened. The man was a slightly white overweight man in his 50s. He kept wiping his forehead as sweat dripped down it his spit spraying as he yelled. </p><p>    The two ladies looked frightened their hands interlocked not lovingly but as if grasping to their reality. Jake remembered that feeling. It had been a Saturday during his Junior year of high school and he and his boyfriend had been on a date at the local diner sipping milkshakes talking about something stupid. Then that waiter ruined it with his slurs. The words that scarred him. It's not like he hadn't known the reality of that before. It was in the news and in-jokes that said "That's gay!" Still, that was the first time it had happened to him. He'd been so scared that it would turn physical. Now all he felt was angry. </p><p>   He grabbed the man pushing him away from them. He pulled the man close to his face and told him "Leave them alone. It is none of your business. It is not your life. It is their right to love who they want. I'm going to take you in for public disturbance and hopefully, this will teach you a lesson of respect." </p><p>    The man looked angry but he held back as Jake took out his handcuffs. He was about to drag the man to the precinct when he was stopped by one of the girls.</p><p>    "Thank you. There are not many decent people in this world. It's nice to see that there are people who care. It so scary to be attacked for who you love and someday I hope I'll be able to stand up for myself." she sighed hugging her girlfriend. As they walked away hand-in-hand.</p><p>   For some reason he was speechless. Not even the man groaning in annoyance could shake him from his thoughts. He wished someone had stood up for him. Someone had said the words he said. Someone was angry when he couldn't be. Protect him from the reality of the world. Except for the only way he could protect himself was not to come out.</p><p>     It hurt especially not telling Amy. Amy was his true love. However cheesy that sounded. For god sakes, she dressed as Holly Gennero on their honeymoon. It hurt so much not telling her. They knew everything about each other except this.</p><p>   Gina was the only one who knew as she had hooked him up with his first boyfriend. He had almost told Rosa when she came out he remembered the words he used.  "I'm bisexual. But I'm still me. I'm still the same person that I've always been. And who I love will never change that. And you guys raised me to be strong and confident. And I don't wanna hide who I am anymore. I am bi. And I know that this may come as a shock to you, but it's my truth. So I hope you can accept that. And I know my own heart."</p><p>    He hadn't realized it but he was already in the elevator. It was time to be the confident Jake Peralta. At least for the most part.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His orange hair glinted in the sunlight. His freckle covered cheeks and dimples formed as he gave him a side smirk. Shutting his locker and walking down the hall. That had been almost 20 years ago. </p><p>    Jake's hands were clenched tightly around his gun. As he crouched down behind the garbage can. He looked so different his hair was more brown than orange and much longer than his previous short cut hair. He no longer had those cute little freckles Jake used to trace his fingers over. Mapping the constellations on his face as they laid on his old flannel sheets. His first love now a criminal who he was about to arrest.</p><p>   It had been a long time ago and though he lying no longer loved him still it hurt. The nine-nine needed to take this drug ring down and to do so they needed to know who he was buying from. So there he was waiting for the seller to arrive and sweating way more than should be with Charles and Amy arguing in his ear over something. Somehow it felt very normal except he wanted to skip the arresting part and go straight to Shaw's. </p><p>    "Jake, he's here. He looks like a Weasley. I'm glad you can now appreciate my Harry Potter jokes."Amy said happily her voice shaking him from his thoughts. </p><p>   " I think you wouldn't have married me if I hadn't" he grinned toothily even without seeing her he could tell she was smiling back. That perfect smile she had just for him even better than getting a new binder smile. </p><p>    He watched impatiently waiting for the other person to come. A car pulled with dark windows pulled up. A tall hooded person got out holding outa duffle bag to Chris in exchange for a handful of cash. The empty parking lot making for a typical place. They just needed to see his face. "Hands up!" he yelled. Running towards him wrestling him to the ground. As Charles and Amy surrounded by the area with back up. </p><p>  Both men were handcuffed to Amy and Jake as they walked to the police car dragging the men behind them. Chris had his head hung down and a little blood was dripping down on to the pavement. Making him a little squeamish. It wasn't exactly the blood but the way he looked so... broken. Then he looked up straight into Jake's eyes.</p><p>  He started laughing. Out of all the things Jake expected him to do this was not one of them. </p><p>    "Jake, this is this creeping me out. Why is he laughing?" she questioned. Looking from Chris to Jake only to find him distracted</p><p>  "Jakey." he had abruptly stopped laughing saying the word as if it was foreign to him.</p><p>    " Don't call me that," Jake said a tone so serious it surprised both Amy and him. </p><p>   "Jake, do you know him?" she questioned.</p><p>   "I'll tell you later Ames. I need to talk to Rosa," he said quietly.</p><p>   Jake shut the door of the evidence room turning to face Rosa. He assumed she was annoyed but who could tell with her. He shuffled nervously a behavior he had been doing a lot more lately. Rosa raised her eyebrow pointedly staring him down.</p><p>  "Jake is there a reason for our meeting in the middle of the day? I have a case I'm working on that I'm just about to crack it." she said folding her arms over her chest.</p><p>  " I only know about three things at a time about your personal life but it's about to get real personal up in here. I need your help. Rosa, I'm bi." he said looking down as his feet. He had never really come out to anyone before. People knew but he had never said the words outlaid. It wads kind of alarming and at the same time a little relieving. He couldn't have Chris out him and he would need Rosa's help.</p><p>  "Hah, knew it," she said lighting the mood and bring a smile of relief to his face. </p><p>  "How?" he said incredulously. It would be a lot easier if everyone knew and he didn't have to come out at all.</p><p>      "Oh c'mon that speech you gave me when I came out. I mean you are a horrible actor."</p><p>     "Hey, I went undercover for six months and no one knew," he said defending himself.</p><p>     "Sure, why'd you come out now?" she questioned. </p><p>    " We arrested a guy and he just happens to be by ex."</p><p>     "Nothing like ex to make your life a living hell. What do you want me to do?" she said.</p><p>     "Kill him, Just kidding," he said smiling.</p><p>      Rosa staring back at him without emotion.</p><p>      "Okay. I need you to interrogate him and I can't do it alone. Rosa...I'm so scared."</p><p>   Rosa then did something she had only done one time before and hugged him. The two friends standing together holding on as if it was their last grasp on reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He dug his toes into the warm sand letting it flow through them. Jersey Beach smelled of sunscreen and trash. The heat of summer bearing down on people wearing skimpy swimsuits and sipping at beers. Little kids running into the ocean with the tide and running back out as it came in. Jake continued to watch from under his multicolored beach umbrella. Leaning back on his elbows his sunglasses slowly sliding down his nose. As he tried to stare discreetly stare at Jenny Gildenhorn through the lenses.</p><p>Wearing a banana yellow bikini that made him want to hum the song Copacabana. Sweat dripping down her face as she dove for a volleyball.</p><p>"She's never gonna go for you," Stevie said as he hit him over the head with a playboy magazine.</p><p>" Where'd you get that?! Jake said snatching it up.</p><p>"My dad thinks I don't know that he keeps them in the attic," he said laying back down on his towel. "What do you see in her anyway?"</p><p>"Do you really have to ask? I mean look at her!" He said pointing towards the girl in question.</p><p>" I doubt you'll even remember her once we've graduated," Stevie said shrugging</p><p>" Once I get that blue mustang she'll be all over me," he smirked.</p><p>" Focus on becoming a police officer, the rest will follow. I'm gonna go take a swim," he said jumping onto his feet and running down to the shore.</p><p>He smiled at his friend as he watched him runoff. He uses to have a bit of a crush on him he was being honest. He remembered when he met him in 9th grade. Stevie Schillens his name game him chills. Not that he liked him anymore. At least he told himself that. So he stared at Jenny just so he'd have someone to stare at.</p><p>He continued to watch her play the game. Her tan skin glowing in the afternoon sunlight. He smiled a little until he was hit right in the nose with the volleyball.</p><p>Jake woke up with a start. His legs tangled up in the blankets. He stared at the ceiling for a second. He was so young and dumb then. With his long curly hair, pale skin, and gangly limbs. As he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He almost forgot Amy was next to him until he saw the batting of eyelashes in the dark.</p><p>" Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you," he said facing her.</p><p>" No, it's okay. I mean yesterday's crossword took me a while but I still got to sleep at 10:00 pm" she said happily.</p><p> " When did we become an elderly couple?"</p><p>" You tell me Granny Peralta," she said laughing.</p><p>He smiled back at her slightly sad. </p><p>    "What's wrong?" she asked looking straight into his eyes. Brushing a little curl of brown hair from his forehead. It always got really curly when he was younger and it reverted back to that when he slept. </p><p>    " Nothing I... just need to tell you something. I'm bisexual. I hope you can accept that. It's not gonna change anything. I love you. I guess you could ignore it. I mean-" his rambling stopped instantly as she crashed her lips on to his. The kiss was in one word 'warm'. Warm like a fire on a cold winter night. Warm like freshly baked bread. Warm like that day at the beach under the sun. As she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. The blankets covering their heads as they pulled apart. Cheeks flushed pink like the first time they kissed. </p><p>   " I love you too. I love you now even more. I love you because you're honest with me. I love you Jacob Peralta." she said as she kissed him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck," Jake said underneath his breath as he watched the man place his hand on Amy's shoulder as she laughed in response to something he said. Clenching his fists as he attempted to focus on the case file on his desk. He had never actually read a file all the way through during his time at the Nine-nine. He sometimes wondered why he hadn't been fired already. His attention was pulled back to the scene in front of him as he heard Amy's beautiful laugh. He felt sick to his stomach a feeling he couldn't truly explain as someone other than him made his wife laugh.</p><p>He knew this feeling which he didn't want to name. It's not like it was a new feeling for him still he hated the way it clawed at his heart so painfully. The emotion was just so opposite of him, of who he was. He was so full of warmth but the feeling was cold piercing through his heart.</p><p>*Flashback*</p><p>Jake's eyes flashed green with jealousy as he stared intensely at his homework He was in the school's library his papers splayed across a table and his knuckles turning white as he clutched his pencil to his paper. His palms were sweaty and he couldn't focus on the paper he was writing for global history due to the fact that Sarah Long was standing about 5 feet away from him flirting with some guy from the football team.</p><p>It's not like she was his girlfriend or anything and it was perfectly fine for her to flirt with another guy. But then why did it make him so...angry. It was somewhat of an unfamiliar feeling to him. The tightness in his chest as he ran his hands through his hair in a somewhat anxious fashion. She looked so beautiful under the sun flowing through the window making her dark hair shine. Her dark brown eyes under long eyelashes that she batted flirtatiously at... what's his name.?</p><p>Oh...Justin Anderson, golden boy, captain of the football team, and generally nice person. It would be so nice if he was an asshole. But he wasn't. It didn't help that he was handsome either. Which made Jake somewhat self-conscious. His long curly brunette locks didn't compare to his slicked-back golden ones. His acne-ridden face felt ugly in comparison. He subconsciously tried to flatten his hair but it refused to cooperate leaving it more of a mess than before.</p><p>Sarah would never like him more than I guy like that. He thought this was what jealousy was but really he was more sad than jealous though. She laughed loudly and I could swear she winked at me but it was probably directed towards him.</p><p>*End of Flashback*</p><p>This was jealousy, wasn't it? Each time that man put his hand casually on Amy's shoulder it made him want to punch him. He decided to take control of the situation.</p><p>He stood up almost tripping over some unidentifiable food Boyle decided needed to be fermented under his desk. Not that he didn't love his best friend but it reeked. Almost as much as the mysterious mold growing his desk drawer.</p><p>He walked up behind Amy and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist. She was very alert and after a second of shock relaxed a little into his arm still seemingly surprised by the sudden closeness.</p><p>"Jake! I almost thought you were dead. I never heard you be so quiet well...since ever." She said smiling lightly her arms wrapped around some files and her hair tied back in her signature ponytail. It was strange how he never thought someone could be that beautiful before her. The fact that she was so strong and intelligent made him admire her even more. Every day when he thought he couldn't love her any more than he did the last he did. When looking at her at that moment all the jealousy he felt went away. And he just felt grateful. That in his lifetime he was able to know someone who he knew would change the world.</p><p>"Just...you look really beautiful today," he said a little breathlessly.</p><p>She blushed a little and then stuttering said "You too...I mean you look handsome."</p><p>For a second Jake forgot the man standing in front of them. And felt such love for his wife. At that moment he didn't really care about anyone else.</p><p>"Wow Ames real sappy. I would expect more from you," he said jokingly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake felt more at peace then he had a long time while staring up into the cloudless blue sky framed by trees. His head was in Amy's lap who didn't seem to mind as she was engulfed in an argument with Gina who looked like should could care less. She was playing with his brown curls and the. more infuriated she got the harder she pulled. Jake tried to ignore the pain his scalp was in as his tolerance for pain had gone up since the same woman he married, his wife, had shot him.</p><p>He loved being able to say the words "his wife". He never imagined that this crazy intelligent woman would've been stupid enough to marry him. He was really fucking lucky, wasn't he?</p><p>"Jake, earth to Jake!" Amy said waving a hand in front of his face.</p><p>Her face was red as a tomato as it appeared Gina had just begun to ignore her preferring to text on her phone. Jake sat up facing his wife with a dorky smile.</p><p>"I give up. I mean who is she even texting? Everyone she knows is here." she said rolling her eyes.</p><p>Jake laughed pushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear lovingly.</p><p>"What's with the dorky smile?" she said taking her hair down only to put it back up in an even tighter bun.</p><p>"Oh nothing it's just nice to have the gang back together," he said looking across the faces of all his friends and their families.</p><p>It was a rare treat for them all to be together with everyone having busy lives. He was surprised Gina had even made it she was usually preoccupied with her growing Geehive. It had been Amy's idea to have a huge picnic with all of them together. He was actually super surprised at the idea not at the fact that his wife wanted to plan the whole thing but that it was a picnic. Amy was not the type to have an environment in which she couldn't control every signal aspect. But she seemed set on the idea so they dragged themselves all out to Manhattan in order to have some time off of work which meant several trains to make it to the Great Lawn in Central Park where they were now.</p><p>"Yeah, I think it was a great idea. Especially the no dogs part," she said somewhat smugly.</p><p>"But what are we even celebrating actually? I mean I'll take any excuse to eat ice cream but it seems a little random and that is one thing you are not," he said matter of factly.</p><p>"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet I mean your supposed to be such a good detective," she said slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "But since you've been so patient I'll finally tell you but first we need to gather everybody around," she said getting up from her seating position Jake following her excitedly.</p><p>" So many of you have been wondering why we gathered here today and no it isn't just random. I also think some of you have been lacking on your detective skills." she paused as family members laughed and Rosa scowled only to laugh a little as her girlfriend wrapped an arm around her shoulders."I'm so lucky to be married to the love of my life and it was a year ago that he came out. I know this seems like an excuse to celebrate my husband but he is one of the bravest people I know and that says something when you're surrounded by cops. But it takes true courage to be vulnerable a share a part of yourself that you've had a conflict with. Thank you for being my husband and I'm so happy to have you in my life. Anyways cheers!" she said.</p><p>Jake hadn't realized he was crying until the moment everyone raised their glasses to him. He had never felt so full of love and gratefulness. So when she sat back down and the applause had drifted back to happy chatter. She nudged him in the shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her bring her into a kiss. Even with their awkward position, he tried to channel all his feelings into the kiss. Closing his eyes and feeling her arms wrap around him and deepening the kiss. Which felt so soft and perfect and tasted like mint toothpaste and watermelon. A weird combination but it was them. He didn't have to be a good detective to know he never wanted it to end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>